1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latching mechanism for a test probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball and finger type latching mechanism for latching a test probe in an opening of a device to be tested are well known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,328 and 3,505,635. Springs have been employed in devices for locking or latching purposes, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,854, and 4,422,704. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,146, 4,364,624, 4,525,016 and 4,602,123 disclose different types of devices for routing electrical leads. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,893, 4,904,200, and 4,914,061 disclose test probes with different types of latching mechanisms.